Walfie
Walfie (W'''/illow and '''Alfie) is the pairing of Willow Jenks and Alfie Lewis. In one of the promos, Willow walks by Alfie while he is at his locker, and Willow gives him a flirtacious wave while smiling, which means Willow may have a crush on Alfie. Also, in the Amber/Alfie/Willow promo, Alfie is shown dropping his books and returning Willow's wave goofily and smiling, showing that Alfie may also return those feelings for Willow. A little later, he pretends to not have feelings for her because Jerome was dating her, but then reveals he has a crush on her after he hugs her. They broke up in House of Hog / House of Defeat, because Alfie became a sinner and started to insult her, so he broke up with her and started to flirt with Mara and Joy. When Alfie is normal again, he can't believe he broke up with Willow and regrets it. They got back together in House of Heroes, after Willow saw the certificate saying Alfie adopted a hedgehog for Willow. Willow just hugs him saying thank you. View the Gallery and Society pages. Walfie Moments ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *They both attend Amber's birthday party. *Both of them seem to love Amber (whether platonically or romantically). House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Alfie wants Jerome to break up with Willow. *Alfie denies having a crush on Willow when Jerome says he does. *When Willow is telling Alfie about her plans, he smiles and tells her it's a good idea. *Willow hugs Alfie. *Alfie admits having a crush on Willow. *Willow tells Jerome that Alfie thought it was a good idea. *When Jerome is coming up with an excuse to tell Mara, he says that Willow was asking him for advice for Alfie, because she has a crush on him, even though she really doesn't. *Mara says Alfie and Willow would be the perfect couple. *Mara tells Alfie that Willow has a crush on him, and Alfie is happy about it. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *In order to keep Alfie silent about what she and the others were planning, Willow walked forward and asked him to please not spill, while acting almost flirtatious. Flustered, Alfie agreed. *Alfie stares at Willow when she's at her locker, but when she looks in his direction, he looks away. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows * Alfie makes Willow breakfast. *She likes the breakfast and calls it a "breakfast of the champions." *She suggests peanut butter, and he calls her a breakfast angel. *Mara says they're perfect for each other. *KT says she thinks they're soulmates. *Alfie tries to ask Willow out. *She figures out what he's trying to ask her and suggests a date. *He suggests maybe going to an Italian restaurant in town, but Willow suggest burgers and going to see the horror film, which makes Alfie very happy. *KT says Alfie won't stop talking about their date. *He is happy when she comes up with another date idea. *Alfie is impressed by the watergun that Willow bought. *Alfie didn't mind when Willow splashed her with the water gun. *When Mara insults Jerome, Alfie pulls Willow closer and puts his arm around her in a protective way. *Willow tried not to laugh(smiled) when Alfie squirted Eddie with the water gun. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Both of them are very excited for their date. *Willow keeps getting distracted with Alfie during class, to Joy and Mara's annoyance . *Alfie returns from the date and says that it was 'so worth the cold'. *They had plans to camp in the living room the next night. *They make plans to play "Cards with Cookies." *Willow asks where he is always going with Sibuna and she sounds a little jealous and sad. *When asking Alfie about Sibuna, Willow sounded like she was feeling left out. *Alfie tells Willow that he really likes spending time with her and that it is so much mo *re uncomplicated. *Alfie is very upset lying to Willow about only "hanging" with Sibuna. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Willow wanted Alfie to play the lead in the play. *Willow kept talking about how wonderful he was. *When he showed up for his audition she was smiling like crazy. *Willow seemed upset when Alfie wasn't chosen for the role. *Alfie was very worried when Willow was missing. *Alfie went to the gatehouse alone to save Willow. *Alfie got Robert away from Willow. *He convinced Fabian that Willow was very important to him. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion * Alfie says that Willow drew a pretty tree. *She touches Alfie's knee and he smiles at her. *They're sitting next to each other. *His arm is around Willow. *When Willow gets the part of Jo, they hug and Alfie picks her up bridal style, and they kissed passionately. House of Hog / House of Defeat *When Robert threatens to take Willow, Alfie gets very angry. *He tells them to leave his girlfriend alone. *Alfie only became a sinner because he was angry at Robert for threatening to take Willow *When Alfie becomes a sinner, he very rudely breaks up with her and flirts with Mara and Joy. *Willow starts crying and leaves with her hedgehogs, Victor and Trudy. *She continues to be sad throughout the episode because of the harsh breakup. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Willow wanted to warn the Anubis guys (Mostly Alfie) about Ammut. *Willow was said when Eddie said it was to late. * Willow is heartbroken and Trudy comforts her. *When everyone was back to normal, the last thing Willow remembers was her being dumped, Alfie was surprised since he doesn't remember that he broke up with Willow since he was a sinner. *Even though Alfie did not remember what happened her was very concerned and upset that he hurt Willow *At first, Willow does not want to forgive Alfie but he adopts a hedgehog for her. *Alfie gives her a box and Willow says Trudy would never let her keep another hedgehog but it's really just a certificate. *They hug. *They stand next to each other and hold hands at the fireworks party. *Alfie chased after her when she walked off after she told her a lousy excuse. *They stared at each other at the celebration. *They are hugging while they watch the fireworks. The Touchstone of Ra Trivia *They became couple very suddenly. *Both Louisa and Alex are shipping Walfie. *It was seen in the promo that they had went to the prom together since they're an item. *Since Willow can't have a hedgehog in the house, Alfie adopts one for her. *KT and Mara think that they're soulmates, because of how they like to mix everything up while they eat. *Before they were together, Alfie realized that he's crushing on Willow. *They both love water fights. Relationships Relationship #1 (3.25 - 3.38) *Start Up: House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Break Up: House of Hog / House of Defeat Reason For Break Up: When Alfie became a sinner, he broke up with Willow and insulted her, leaving Willow completely heartbroken. Relationship #2 (3.40 - present) *Start Up: House of Ammut / House of Heroes Category:Major Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis